Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring is an upcoming Family Guy/Pokémon/New Line Cinema crossover to be created by Hiatt Grey. And the film will also be a follow up to Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet The Hobbit. Plot In the Second Age of Middle Earth, the Dark Lord Sauron forges the One Ring in Mount Doom to conquer the land. An alliance of men and elves battle Sauron’s forces in Mordor, where Isildur destroys Sauron by chopping off the Ring from his body. However, the Ring’s power corrupts Isildur to prevent its destruction. Isildur is assassinated by Orcs, but the Ring is lost for 2500 years until discovered by Sméagol who is consumed by the Ring and later named Gollum. After 500 years, it abandons him, only to be unexpectedly recovered by a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. Sixty years later, Bilbo celebrates his 111th birthday and is visited by his friend Gandalf the Grey. Bilbo reveals he intends on leaving the rural Shire to stay with the elves of Rivendell, and leave his inheritance to his nephew Frodo. After literally vanishing from his party, Bilbo prepares to leave but Gandalf convinces him to leave the Ring behind for Frodo. Concerned about the Ring, Gandalf investigates its origins discovering the truth and warns Frodo, revealing Sauron’s spirit survived and a captured Gollum informed Sauron’s forces of Bilbo’s home. Gandalf catches Samwise Gamgee, Frodo’s friend, eavesdropping and forces him to accompany Frodo to the village of Bree. Gandalf goes to Isengard to speak to Saruman the White, learning Sauron has unleashed the Ringwraiths to retrieve the Ring. Saruman is revealed to be aiding Sauron, and he imprisons Gandalf on the roof of his tower Orthanc. Frodo and Sam meet fellow Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, but they have to hide from the Ringwraiths. Arriving in Bree, they learn Gandalf is missing, but are joined by a mysterious ranger named Strider who escorts them to Rivendell. The Hobbits are ambushed by the Ringwraiths, one stabbing Frodo with a deathly morgul blade until Strider fends them off. Frodo is taken to Rivendell by Strider’s lover, the Elvin princess Arwen, and is healed by her father Lord Elrond. Gandalf arrives, having escaped Isengard on an eagle. Elrond holds a council to decide the fate of the Ring, Frodo volunteering to throw it into Mount Doom, which is the only way to destroy the Ring and Sauron along with it. He forms the Fellowship of the Ring, accompanied by Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin, dwarf Gimli, elf Legolas, Boromir of Gondor, and Strider, actually revealed to be Aragorn, a descendant of Isildur and rightful king of Gondor. Bilbo gives Frodo his old sword Sting as a weapon. The Fellowship set out but when Saruman magically blocks off their path, they must venture into the dwarf Mines of Moria. They discover all of the dwarves have been slain by Orcs, and Gollum is secretly stalking them. They are attacked by the enemy accompanied by a troll but escape, only for a fiery demonic Balrog to awaken. Gandalf prevents the Balrog from pursuing the group, but is dragged into a chasm by the beast, believed to be dead. Aragorn leads the mourning Fellowship to Lothlórien, home of Galadriel and Celeborn. Galadriel privately informs Frodo that the Ring will be a burden, and one of his friends will try to take the Ring. Meanwhile, Saruman forms an army of Uruk-hai to hunt down the Fellowship and bring the carrier of the Ring unharmed. The group sail on to Parth Galen, where Boromir attempts to take the Ring from Frodo. Afraid of losing his friends to the Ring, Frodo decides to go off alone. The Uruk-hai arrive, and in the commotion, Merry and Pippin are taken captive, believed to be carriers, and Boromir is fatally shot with three arrows by the Uruk-hai commander Lurtz. Aragorn beheads Lurtz and helps the dying Boromir find peace. Sam pursues Frodo, informing him he must follow him as a promise he made to Gandalf. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli go to rescue Merry and Pippin, while Frodo and Sam head for Mordor. Trivia *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Toby, Applejack, Edward, Emily, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Stephen, Luke, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George, Foduck, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, The Crystal Prep Girls, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Vinny Griffin, and Belle guest star in this film. *Ernie the Giant Chicken, The Dazzlings, and Tirek will work for Saruman in this film. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Middle Earth Films Category:Films Dedicated to Christopher Lee Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series